Roommates
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Mike and Sulley have a squabble as they try to adjust to being roommates in the Oozma Kappa's fraternity house. A lot can happen in such tight quarters. Oneshot. Tickling. Fluff. Please Enjoy!


"Aaaand... RAWR! No, no... RAAAWR!"

The college freshman, Mike Wazowski, was trying to practice the perfect roar for the upcoming Scare Games. After completely getting in by the first round because of luck, he was really trying to bump up his and the Oozma Kappa's skills.

Mike was in the small room he shared with James Sullivan at Scott Squibbles's house. He didn't know or care where James was or what he was doing, he was just happy that he got to stay in the room alone.

As if on cue, James P. Sullivan burst through the door, flinging it open. Unfortunately, Mike was on the opposite side of the door and got shot across the room.

"Oh, sorry, buddy," Sullivan said with a smirk, then chuckled a bit.

"You better be," Mike brushed himself off.

"So, ahh... Whatcha doing?"

"If you must know, I was practicing."

"Practicing? For what?"

"Oh, I don't know... maybe the thing that is going to help get us back into Scare school!"

"Oh yeah, that... Mike, I gotta tell ya, those guys don't have it. Whatever 'it' is, they don't even go together with it. We have no chance with this team."

"Hey, I believe in them and so should you, Sullivan."

The two roommates stood directly in front of each other. Mike had his hands resting on his hips, his lips forming an angry pout. James was giving him almost the same look back. Then Mike backed away, sighing.

"It's no use..."

The one-eyed monster moped over to the bunk bed and sat on the edge of his. James saw that he looked really upset now.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I just really want to get back to scaring. I can't make scream containers for a living! That's not a real job. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. Maybe we could get better members for our team-"

"Nope! Stop right there, I don't want to hear any more of that. I... I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"No, come on. Just..." James didn't really have a plan for what he was going to say after that.

"Exactly. We have no hope in this, Sullivan. None."

"Yes, we do-"

"You just said we needed to cheat to win!"

"I know, but-"

"And you're the one who is doing no good for this team!"

"Hey!"

James's anger got the better of him and he shoved Mike. The smaller of the two landed on the floor. They both froze, looking at one another. Mike's eye was filled with anger and embarrassment. He stood up and climbed into his bunk bed. James stood where he was. He turned off the light and climbed into his top bunk without another word.

James P. Sullivan stared at his ceiling. He didn't want to, but was starting to regret his actions from before. He sighed before speaking.

"Hey, Mike?"

Mike didn't respond.

"Mike."

He thought he heard the creaking of the bed from below him. James leaned over the side of his bunk to try and see the monster below him. Mike's back was facing him. He poked him and Mike grunted and pulled the blankets tighter around himself.

"I didn't mean to make you upset, Mike."

Mike nodded his head, still not saying anything.

"I hope this doesn't affect our team. We still need to win."

"It won't."

"Good."

James was still leaning over the side of his bed.

"If you care so much, why didn't you apologize?" Mike turned over onto his back to see the Sullivan staring at him.

"I-I... Didn't I apologize already?"

Mike shook his head, giving James a hateful look.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, Mike. I hope I didn't hurt you. Sometimes I don't know my own strength, you know what I mean?"

"Sure."

"C'mon. Be happy, Mike. Hey, do you wanna practice?" James looked excitedly at Mike.

"No."

"Oh, come on!" James jumped down from his bed, making the floor creak.

"I said no. I'm going to bed," Mike went to turn over. But James easily picked Mike up from his bed and held him in the air. The one-eyed monster flailed around in his roommate's arms.

"Put me down!"

"Not until you agree to practice with me."

"Fine! Fine!"

True to his word, James put him down.

"Let's go."

But Mike crawled back into his bed and wrapped himself tightly in his blankets.

"Hey!"

"I said I'll practice with you. But you never said when. And I don't choose now."

"You little..."

James P. Sullivan wrestled with Mike tangled in the sheets, but in the end he managed to lift him high in the air again.

"Let go of me!"

"No."

"Sullivan!"

"Will you train with me _right now_?" James said with a smirk. Mike saw it and it just enraged him more.

"No! I just wanna get some sleep!"

"Not a chance, Wazowski."

Mike began beating on his captor's hands, trying to get James to release him.

"I don't know how you got to lead us, Mike. What kind of monster are you if you're not even strong?"

"I have more brains than brawn, you big jerk!"

James began spinning Mike in his hands as the smaller one screamed.

"Put me down!"

"Let me run this show."

"Absolutely not!"

James threw Mike up in the air like a baby and caught him just like one. At one point, James accidentally poked Mike and the smaller one gasped.

"Don't do that!"

"Well, I want to," and James, thinking about tossing Mike in the air, threw him up again. But when he landed in the larger monster's arms, he felt a finger poke his side again.

"Quit it!"

James paused when he could've sworn that he heard Mike _giggle_ when he said that. He looked at Mike curiously then used his clawed hands to prod both of his sides. The green monster yelped and shot his hands to his sides to shield them.

"Stop doing that!"

"Nah, I think it's pretty funny," James said with a mischievous smile. He dug all of his fingers into his roommate's sides. Mike jumped in James's arms and let out a laugh.

"Stahahap it! S-Sullivahahan!"

James found great joy in hearing Mike's laughter. It was loud and annoying, just like Mike. He placed Mike on the floor and tickle-wrestled him to the ground every time he tried to escape.

"This isn't fuhunihihihy!"

"I think it's very funny, actually."

"Get off of mehehe!"

"Once you admit that I'm a better scarer than you."

"WHAT?! Nohohoho!"

"Then I'm not stopping."

"Alright, alrihihight! You're a-a better scahahaharer! Just stop!"

As promised, James released his tiny roommate. Mike immediately retreated to a far corner in the room. It didn't help much because the room was small to begin with.

"You... are a complete... jeheherk," Mike began by trying to sound mad, but he giggled when he finished speaking. James was afraid that he would get yelled at by him, but when he heard Mike laugh, that made him smile.

"Not my fault that you're ticklish."

"But it's your fault for taking advantage of it."

"Hehe, I guess so."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm bored. Can we try that again?"

James quickly approached Mike in the corner. Mike began nervously giggling and panicking in anticipation.

"Nononono. You stay over there. I don't want you touching me, Sull-EEEHEE!"

Mike squealed when James went for Mike's exposed feet.

"What did you just call me?"

"Whahahat?" Mike was able to say because James had stopped tickling him.

"You're gonna regret saying that..."

And with that, James P. Sullivan started a whole new round of tickling on poor Mike.

"Nohoho! I'm sorry! I'm sohahahorry!"

Just then, guessing that the noise was too loud, James turned his head to see members of the Oozma Kappa standing at the door. He pinched Mike's side to make him squeal.

"What're you guys doing?" Squishy asked.

"Just playing around. You're welcome to have your fun, too, guys."

There was only a slight moment of hesitation before all four members of the fraternity tackled Mike and began to tickle him anywhere they could reach. James stood, watching what was before him.

"Stop! Get ohohoff! No! Not the feet... Not the feeheeheet!"

All of the Oozma Kappas were taking great joy in tormenting the small monster. James looked on with a smile on his face.

The group continued while James stood there and watched. Finally, James went over to the pile of monsters and separated them from Mike, telling them to leave. Sullivan sat down on the lower bunk bed and watched Mike recover from his being tackled and tickled.

"Wh-Why... didn't you... get them ohoff... sooner?!" Mike struggled to say through a shortage of breath and giggling.

"Because it was funny."

"You are just... cruel."

"I appreciate that, Mike. Now, let's get to bed."

The larger of the two hopped up to his top bunk while Mike climbed into his bottom one. They sat in silence in their respective beds.

"Sleep well... Sully," Mike smirked. When James heard that, he couldn't help but smile, too. He knew that Mike hadn't said that by accident when he was in the middle of tickling him. He guessed that it was a term of endearment and he should accept it.

The two roommates fell asleep without another word to one another, except when they woke up. The reason for their outburst in the morning was because Mike woke up holding Sully's hand, using it as a pillow.

~ The End ~


End file.
